


Walls

by LostInTheCityofAngels



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Fire, F/M, Fear, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/LostInTheCityofAngels
Summary: A short story touching on Mulder's fear of fire. Mulder is investigating a small apartment complex where someone claimed a bed monster was lurking. He goes alone, but runs into trouble.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Walls

se  
fadsfa  
dssda

Mulder bought himself a plane ticket to Oakland to investigate a case by himself. He saw it in the news and didn’t have anything else to do. Six people in this apartment complex all had recently left claiming there was a bed monster that threatened to set the place on fire if they didn’t move.

Of course Fox believed this. There were too many people for it to be a lie, and none of them were working together. He made it to the apartment and rented a room for a couple nights. The first night nothing happened. It was boring. Mulder looked everywhere for any signs or scratches but nothing.

The last night, Fox was disappointed. He called Scully.

“Scully, it’s me. I’m thinking this case I flew up here for is not a bed monster.”

“Oh?” Scully sarcastically said. “It’s 11:00 p.m. Try to get some sleep.” 

“I know. I will.” As soon as the line clicked, Mulder heard scratching. He looked around and took his gun out. 

“Who’s there?” He got up and turned on all the lights. He heard it again coming from under the bed. He stood in horror as he relized the creature looked like a cockroach the size of a dog.

Fox screamed as he fired but nothing happened. “Somebody help!” Fox fired all his rounds and he was out. The monster crawled closer. Fox bolted out the door slamming the elevator buttons. “Cmon,” he muttered looking back as the bug came closer. Fox wondered why no one else was in the hallway. The elevator wasn’t opening. That’s when he saw his nightmare. The whole ceiling was slowly engulfing in flames. 

He cursed himself for being an idiot for going to the top floor. Everyone else was probably already out to safety. He pulled the fire alarm. Hopefully they would be here soon. 

“Help!” He tried to scream but he was paralyzed. His two worst fears were going to kill him. He collapsed in the hallway as he started choking. He was going to pass out, but probably from a panic attack before the fire got to him. He didn’t want to die like this. He couldn’t. He felt like he was going to die before the fire got to him. It’s a strange feeling when you come across your worst fear. You’re so full of panic you don’t know what to do so you just freeze or collapse.

He went to the staircase and managed to get down two out of the seven stories but the smoke was coming in; and so was the bug. He frantically turned hitting his forehead on the corner of the stairs. That fucking hurt. He cried as he cornered himself then passed out.

———

A few minutes after the fire department arrived. They walked all the way through every floor and one found Fox. He was passed out and wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top. 

“I got a forty-something male here.”

He put Fox over his shoulder and carried him out where they put him on a stretcher and an oxygen mask.

“Does he have indentification?”

“Anything he had probably burned up,” the man said looking at Fox who was still unconscious. Fox must’ve inhaled a lot of air because he wasn’t waking up so they took him to the general hospital and to fix his head injury. It was a nasty gash.

Meanwhile Scully was called to Skinner’s office.

“Scully, I need you to go to Oakland. Did you see the news? There was an apartment fire in the one Mulder was investigating. They said there weren’t any deaths but several people were taken to the hospital.”

“Sir, I’ll go right away.”

Scully booked the fastest flight she could and went straight from the airport to the hospital.

“Hello, FBI Dana Scully. I’m looking for a Fox Mulder?”

“There’s no one with that name ma’am.”

“What? From the apartment fire.”

“Oh, we have one John Doe, might it be him?” 

He led her to a room and instantly she knew it was Mulder. She ran in and he was in there with some stitches on his forehead and still breathing in the oxygen.

“Mulder, are you awake?”

“Scully?” He asked halfway into consciousness.

“It’s ok. You’re ok. It’s me Mulder.”

“Oh Scully, it was a giant bug that started the fire,” he murmured. “It was so scary,” he said his voice breaking.

“Mulder, just get some more rest. They said you inhaled a lot of smoke, and hit your head on the stairs.”

“But Scullyyyyy, it was a bug.”

———

That night Fox was released and they rode back together on the plane to D.C. Luckily he slept the whole time but Scully couldn’t help but notice he was having some sort of nightmare. She never knew that a man like Fox had fears like that. He wouldn’t fear an abduction. Most people probably would have a huge fear of fire. Fox was just truly terrified. No one found traces of any sort of bugs at all so Mulder probably just started hallucinating from the smoke inhalation.

He woke up as the plane landed gasping for air and grabbed Scully.

“Where is it!” He yelled.

“Sssh,” Mulder. “It was just a bad dream.” 

A few people across the aisle looked at them. They already had seen his gun. Probably wondering what an unstable FBI agent with an injury was going but it didn’t matter. Mulder was going to be safe at home with Scully.

Wow--- i hate this story


End file.
